Love's Flame
by Skyecullen
Summary: This is Howl's Moving Castle in Howl's point of view. Hope you like it! Please give a review. All of the characters, and pretty much everything I use in the story, belong to the writer Diana Wynne Jones.
1. In Which Howl Meets a Girl

**Chapter 1**

**The poor fools.**** They think this war is going to end in their favor. These people, this war, are going to come to an end. ****Especially if too many witches and wizards get involved.**** That reminded ****Howl**** that he needed Calcifer to move the castle again. The Witch's henchmen had found him. He needed to go to a whole other town, but that would be a pain as well. He would have to come up with new stories to ruin his name, new girls to go after, and a new hiding place to get away from Madam ****Suliman**** as well. **

**"Hi little mousy.**** You're a cute one. Hey Joe come look over here."**

**"What is it? Oh she's a cute one. You lost? We can take you somewhere even more fun."**

**Oh come on. This girl could surely handle herself. Just stand up against them. She was a cute one, but these soldiers had no right to do that. Howl couldn't get involved. Not now. He couldn't make himself known, but the more he listened to these soldiers, the angrier he got. The only thing that kept him from attacking those soldiers on the spot was telling himself that she would be able to ****andle**** it.**

**"No thanks. I'm not lost. I'm going to the bakery to find my sister."**

**Good. She'd told them. Now those soldiers would surely leave her alone. Her voice had become steadier as she spoke. What those soldiers standing there? She'd told them to leave. **

**"Oh look, you scared her. Your mustache scares all of the girls."**

**What?! The girl's courage had only encouraged them. Howl didn't know how much longer he could last without rushing out to help her. The angry flame within Howl was now roaring for him to do something about these idiots.**

**Stepping with a light step, he laid his arm lightly across the girl's shoulders and said, "There you are honey. I've been looking everywhere for you. Come along."**

**"Hey! We're busy here."**

**"Oh. I thought you were just leaving."**

**Howl twirled his finger and with a few flicks of his wrist he had the soldiers marching down the alley to another post, and away from any other vulnerable girls. If anyone was to be accused of eating girl's hearts, it would be them.**

**Giving the girl's shoulder a light squeeze.**** She was trembling, but thank God she had gone along whit his little play. "It's alright. They won't be coming back anytime soon. Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act natural." He couldn't help but smile at how she followed every word he said. He led her down some back alleys trying to lose the henchmen. The Witch of the Waste's henchmen was coming from all sides now. The girl was trembling. She was definitely scared out of her wits. He hated bringing her into this, but he couldn't have just left her there to be harassed by those soldiers.**

**"Hold on." With a little bend of the knees, they went straight up in the air. The only place they were safe from the henchmen.**

**"Now just start walking." With each step she became more and more confident and a smile even started to put a dimple on her cheek. He couldn't hold back the comment, "You're a natural." She blushed shyly and tried to keep her head down.**

**He continued to lead her through the air until he saw the landing at the bakery. They slowly drifted down until her feet touched down on the landing. She smiled up at him as if he had hung the moon. Then he realized uneasily, but he may have led the Witch's henchmen to this poor girl. He would do anything to keep them from her, but as he thought this he sensed the henchmen slinking away. That made Howl uneasy. **

**"I'll lead them away. You stay out of trouble now."**

**She nodded and he slowly floated down, touching down lightly on the ground and taking off without a second thought. He needed to speak with Calcifer on this. She might be the one.**


	2. In Which an Old Lady Makes a Deal

**Chapter 2**

**"Cal! You won't believe what happened to me today." Howl walked in and shut the door behind him lightly as was his step. The girl had put him in a good mood.**

**"Do I want to know what happened o you?! I don't really care right now unless you want to tell me why your heart about jumped out of my flame!"**

**"That probably has something to do with it. I met a girl. I think I may have fallen in love with her."**

**"You're falling in love with girls all of the time. What's so different? ****Other than the fact that she seems to make your heart jump like a frog."**

**"No Calcifer. She's different. I don't know how or why, but I feel something with her. All of the others I follow around for no reason. I have no feelings for them. But I did for her."**

**"You're telling me. You're heart about killed me. No pun intended."**

**Howl rolled his eyes. He should have known Calcifer would already know about his feelings that day. ****Calcifer had probably felt it before, and more strongly, than Howl had.**

**"You don't think she could be the one do you? The one we saw. She's not…or is she."**

**Howl and Calcifer had been looking for the girl they had seen the night they had become bonded together. She was the only one that could help them. They both remembered her being there, but neither of them even knew her name or remembered her face.**

**"I don't know her name. Next time I see her I'll ask though. Now, start some hot water for my bath."**

**Howl walked upstairs, his jacket flowing around him like water as he moved.**

**At the house with Calcifer**

**Something stirred in the back of Calcifer's mind. Someone was trying to get into the castle. It wasn't anyone very dangerous or magical. It was just an old woman. ****Might as well let her in.**

**Calcifer laid low in the grate while the old woman walked in and sat down in the chair across from him. He listened to her bones and the chair creak and crack with age. **

**The heart within Calcifer jumped as it had done a few hours earlier when Howl had met the girl. But this couldn't be her. Howl had said he'd fallen in love, not got amnesia. Plus, he had distinctly said **_**girl**_**. Calcifer took a closer look and noticed a little trace of a spell. ****A very powerful spell.**** Underneath was actually a very beautiful girl after you sifted through all of the spells many enchantments and layers.**

**The woman picked up a few logs and threw them on Calcifer to get him started up again. ****At this, Calcifer about fell in love with her himself.**** He sat there and watched her, debating on if and what he should say.**

**"I don't envy you lady. That's one nasty spell."**

**The woman jump started and popped a few times as she sat up to see who had spoken. When she finally figured out it was Calcifer, she leaned forward and whispered more to herself than to anyone else, "The fire just spoke."**

**"Of course I spoke. That must be a Witch of the Waste's spell. It's pretty heavily loaded," Calcifer said, throwing up some sparks and crackling to show his distaste for the witch.**

**She surprised him by saying what she did. "Are you Howl?" She really didn't know that she had already met him.**

**"I am a powerful fire demon named Calcifer!" He rose up in his grate as high as he to show affect and impress her. "I've always wanted to do that," he said, making sure he hadn't scared her.**

**"If you're a fire demon, then you can help me with my curse."**

**Calcifer considered. "Look lady. You help me with my problems and I may help you." He knew this would draw her in.**

**"So how can I help you? Will you promise to help me?"**

**Calcifer chewed on every word before finally saying, "I can't tell you about my curse. Howl and I are connected, and he's using me to run this castle and heat his water. I don't make promises lady." He hoped he was playing with her sense of justice. Surely she felt bad for his predicament.**

**"Alright.**** I'll help you," she said heavily as her eyelids drooped.**

**Calcifer needed her awake if he wanted to find out if she was the one.**

**"Hey lady.**** Lady! Come on lady wake up."**

**Finally Calcifer gave up and went on to curl up among his new logs the lady had given him. They were going to find out how to break this curse. And then they could help this girl. Calcifer's maroon eyes started to droop and he slowly crackled down into the hearth so he may rest.**


	3. In Which Howl Remembers

**Chapter 3**

**The door opened slowly and quietly as Howl walked into a blast of bacon searing the air. Calcifer was cooking, but for whom and why. No one bullied Calcifer into cooking or doing anything unless he wanted to. And Michael certainly couldn't get Calcifer to bend his head and cook. No matter how much he begged.**

**"Master Howl! You've been summoned as both Pendragon and Jenkins."**

**Howl continued to walk over to the guest whom was cooking on Calcifer. He needed a break from the war, and this would be a good way to think of something else for a few moments.**

**Amused Howl said to Calcifer, "You're being so obedient Calcifer."**

**"I didn't want to! She forced me!" he whined.**

**"Not everyone could do that. And who would you be?"**

**Howl had noticed the there was something else to the old lady standing to the side of him. As he focused closer, he could see that she was the girl he had saved from the soldiers the day before. He could tell this was the Witch of the Waste's spell. It was powerful and nigh impossible to break. She had to find what was great within her and someone else had to help her find that.**

**"You can just call me Grandma Sophie. I'm the new cleaning lady."**

**Sophie. What a beautiful name. It was unique within itself. ****And the cleaning lady.**** Had she come up with that herself? The castle surely needed it. **

**"Let me have that," he said gently pushing her to the side and sliding her hand off with his.**

**"Hand me two more slices of that bacon and six eggs."**

**Sophie hesitated for a moment before handing him the rest of the food. She seemed shocked, but who wouldn't be? She had just found out the man who had saved her was actually the great wizard Howl. ****The man that was supposed to eat pretty girl's hearts.**

**"Markel.**** Set the table." It had worked. Sophie had made him a little bit more joyous after having to fight off his own kind for hours on end.**

**Shoving things to one side of the table and digging out silverware for everyone to eat, they sat across from each other. She wiped off some crumbs and cleaned the spoon that Markel had given her.**

**"Looks like I have my work cut out for me," she mumbled to the point of almost complete inaudibility.**

**Howl felt a tugging in the back of his mind. There was a spell somewhere with Sophie. **

**"So Sophie, what are you hiding in your pocket," he asked lightly with a kind smile.**

**She looked up startled and started checking her pocket. She pulled out a red piece of paper. That was definitely the source of the magic.**

**"Hand that here," he commanded with a balance of authority and kindness.**

**The second his flesh made contact with the slip of paper, it sparked and fell to the table. The paper disintegrated leaving the symbols and markings burned into the table. **

**"What does it say Master Howl?"**

**"That is ancient sorcery. 'You who swallowed a star, oh heartless man…' " Howl trailed off. He knew what those words meant. They meant trouble. They meant that they needed to move again. Howl wiped his hand across the table erasing the marks.**

**"Wow. They're gone Master Howl!"**

**"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there."**

**Howl stood, covering his arm quickly and smoothly to keep Sophie or Markel from seeing that just the simplest of magic changed him more and more into the thing he definitely wished to avoid.**

**"Calcifer, move the castle thirty degrees to the north and forty degrees to the west."**

**Howl tossed most of his plate to Calcifer. "And heat the water for my bath," he called running up the stairs. **

**The witch had found him. ****Had found Sophie.****Poor Sophie.**** He had pulled her into this by getting involved. He needed some time to think and a bath would help that. The warm water massaging and relaxing his muscles would leave him able to think clearly.**

**As Howl lay in the bath, he thought of how he should go about running away from the witch. No matter how much he tried to concentrate on his predicament, his mind kept going back to Sophie. He couldn't keep his mind from wandering along an open road straight towards her. Howl laid his head back and began to drift off into the world beyond normal comprehension. A place to where his thoughts and whims turned into something grand and beautiful. **

**Howl was walking across the beautiful garden that had been kissed by the first days of spring that day. It was a star shower tonight. The stars drifted down among the grass and the lake to run a few paces and go out. The poor stars, they lived to die. Howl suddenly noticed one star that fought against all odds to try to keep from falling among the others and dying. Howl made his way over to where the star would land. He caught the glue and red star and spoke with him. The star didn't want to die. He wanted to go on living, but there was no way for him to do so. Howl thought for a moment before suggesting that this star should take Howl's heart if he wanted to live so badly. Howl's heart yearned to help this poor star. So Howl gave the star his heart so that it may live. **

**With a jolt, Howl awoke in cooling water. He must have been here for a long while. Howl had relived his childhood mistake of giving his heart to a fire demon. ****He wouldn't not give his heart up again.**** If it hadn't been for Howl, Calcifer would have never lived. But he knew that they would both would have been happier to have Howl's heart back in Howl.**

**Climbing out of the bath and getting dressed, Howl noticed just how dirty it really was in here. Throwing some change powder on his clothes, he flowed out of the bathroom with a puff of perfumed smoke following him. He lightly walked downstairs to announce that he was going to bed, only to find that everyone was already asleep. Even Calcifer was asleep in his grate which would explain why Howl was so sleepy. Covering Markel up with a blanket and making sure Sophie was comfortable on the couch, Howl headed upstairs pondering on how he could possibly help Sophie. **


	4. In Which Howl Oozes Green Slime

**Chapter 4**

**The next morning Howl awoke and got dressed in a hurry. He had much to do today and he would need every last second he could spare. He silently whisked into the bathroom, cut his hair, and through on some hair dye potion to make sure his hair kept its beautiful blond color. Howl felt a rough tug from the part of him that linked him with Calcifer. By the time he made it downstairs, Sophie was up and going through the house like a tornado. She was cleaning so hard, you couldn't even see her through the dust. Howl found Calcifer in a little cup beside the hearth dieing out. He quickly put Calcifer into the hearth with a few logs and helped him rise.**

"**Sophie, if you wouldn't mind not torturing my friend." She looked at him surprised and nodded her head slowly.**

"**Markel, make sure Sophie doesn't get carried away with the cleaning."**

**Howl smiled for a moment and walked out of the door with a brisk step. She would be fine he kept reminding himself. He was helping her by trying to stop this war. Plus Calcifer was there. She would be fine. She would be fine.**

**At the castle with Calcifer**

"**You were fine," Sophie mumbled under her breath. Howl buried himself in the warm protection of his logs and hid there while Sophie went on with her cleaning.**

**A few moments after Sophie had gone upstairs to clean, she came racing back down. "Calcifer! Are you the one moving the castle?" she hollered.**

"**Of course I am. I'm the only one who does anything around here," Calcifer grumbled.**

"**Keep up the good work! I like your spark!" she called.**

**Calcifer's face started to burn and turn red. "She likes my spark!" With this statement made, Calcifer grew to a great height within his fireplace. Calcifer didn't know if it was Howl's heart going nuts, or his own emotions.**

**Howl searched everywhere for somewhere to help. Howl glanced upwards quickly, just in time to see some wizards coming after him. He flew faster, knowing that he needed to start on his way back home. Calcifer had been acting odd all day. He had been having moments when he became overcome with joy.**

**Howl walked through the front door to silence. Everyone would be in bed at this time. Howl slowly and tiredly walked over to the chair in front of Calcifer, plopping up his feet on the edge of the hearth. He leaned his head back and sat there trying to keep himself…himself. **

"**You look rough. You better watch out. If you go on like this much longer, you won't be able to change back."**

"**My own kind attacked me today. They were changed for the king," Howl breathed heavily.**

"**They're going to regret that. After the war, they won't be able to change back to a human."**

"**After the war, they won't even remember they were human."**

**Calcifer reached over and grabbed a couple of logs. "Isn't this great? Sophie put these here for me."**

**Just the thought of Sophie helped Howl change back from the ghastly being he was changing into with each use of his magic. Howl got up slowly and walked over to check on Sophie. Pulling back the curtain that was around her, Howl peeked in on Sophie. She was just as beautiful as she had been on the day he had met her. In her dreams, she was able to be her true self. If only she could have that spell broken. Howl needed a break from the war anyway. He would concentrate on Sophie from now on, or at least for as long as he possibly could. Howl stood there for a long moment, unable to tear his gaze away from her beautifully calm face. Finally, he closed the curtain and walked upstairs to bed. He needed to recover at least some of his strength.**

**The next morning, Howl got up and immediately went to the bathroom for his morning bath. When he opened the door, he was almost blinded by the cleanliness of the bathroom. Sophie must have worked hard in here. Howl hurried, for once, to get out of the bath. He needed to dye his hair again and take care of some other things. One of those things being making sure that the castle was far enough away from the war and the witch for them all to be safe.**

**Howl reached into his bathroom medicine cabinet and reached in and grabbed his potion from the spot that he had put it last while he repeated the Witch's spell in his mind. He threw some on his hair and let it set for a few moments. Glancing up for a moment, Howl noticed that his hair was blond. It was a bright orange! Bright Orange! Howl ran out of the bathroom screaming, "SOPHIE!!" He could not control his rage. The only thing he could count on every day was being beautiful, and now that was gone. His hair looked horrendous. **

"**Look what you've done!" Howl howled running down the stairs pulling his hair out on both sides for her to see.**

"**I think it's actually a very nice color Howl," Sophie murmered.**

"**I look hideous," Howl pouted. Howl covered his face within his hands.**

"**You should see it now. It's an even better color now."**

"**I don't see the point in living if I can't be beautiful." Howl was falling into a deep depression. He unconsciously started calling upon the forces of darkness. Markel and Sophie had a sharp intake of breath.**

"**Howl! Howl stop it! Howl please! I'm drowning here Howl! Howl!" Calcifer called. It seemed as if everything was miles away from Howl. Howl felt Sophie touch him lightly on the shoulder. She pulled back so quickly you'd thought he'd electrocuted her. Howl was covering himself in slime. He didn't want her around him to see him this ugly.**

"**Fine! Be that way! You're lucky. I've never been beautiful in all of my life!" Sophie cried, running out of the castle. Howl felt even worse. Now he'd made Sophie leave. Not even Sophie, beautiful Sophie, could stand the sight of him.**

"**Howl you're going to kill us both if you don't stop! Markel! Markel don't leave!" Howl gave up completely. Everyone was gone. Markel, Sophie, everyone. There was no point in living. Might as well let himself die out with Calcifer.**

**Howl was so withdrawn he didn't even hear Markel or Sophie come back into the house. "Is he dead?" Markel asked worriedly. Howl was the only family Markel had. If something happened to Howl then Markel would be all alone.**

"**No. He's just throwing a tantrum," Sophie soothed. She really was a great mother figure for Markel Howl thought momentarily before sinking back into his pit of despair.**

"**Oh come on now. Let's go get you washed up." Sophie pulled Howl's arm over her shoulders and started dragging him up the stairs. Her warmth made Howl's depression receed somewhat. The slime came less now at least. Sophie pulled Howl the rest of the way into the bathroom where Markel had already gone ahead to heat up the water. She eased him into the water and walked out of the door after telling him, "Clean him up really good Markel." She was so kind. Howl had thrown a tantrum, covering himself in slime and calling upon the forces of darkness. He'd even made her cry. Yet she had still come back to help him. Howl would have come out of it eventually, but she had actually come back of her own free will. **


	5. Continue?

**Hi everyone. **

**Thank you so much for reading this story and sticking with me.**

**I'm sorry it's taken me this long to post more chapters. **

**I'm more than half-way through this story and I was wondering on your opinions to continue it. Should I continue on past where the movie leaves off? Or should I stop here? Plase let me know your thoughts on this. If you think I should, ideas would be most appreciated. **

**I'll try and finish this story as soon as I can for everyone who's stuck with me this long.**

**-Skye**


	6. In Which Howl Has an Idea

_**Chapter 5**_

"_Howl. Howl, I'm coming in," Sophie's voice called quietly. She walked into his room quiet as a mouse. Howl didn't even open his eyes. He was worn out from everything that had taken place. _

"_Would you like your milk?" she asked. Howl shook his head. He didn't want anything but to hear her voice right now. Howl heard her set the glass down and start to head out of the room. He needed to say or do something to keep her there. He wanted to talk to her. To have something to take his mind off of everything. _

_Howl's mind was reeling with how he was going to pull off going to see Madame Suliman. If he went, Madame Suliman would do something to try and keep him there under her power. If he didn't go, she would send her henchmen after him as would the king and the Witch of the Waste. In the midst of trying to find him they would find Sophie. _

"_Sophie," he said. It came out as barely more than a mumble. She shut the door and he heard her come sit down in the chair next to his bed. _

"_Do you want your milk," she asked persistently. Once again he shook his head. He thought about how he could say what he did want. He felt the soft tug of magic at the edge of his mind. The Witch was searching again. "The Witch of the Waste is looking for my castle." She didn't say anything, so he stated the obvious. "I have to report to the king." It was as simple as that. _

"_Why do you have to go?" she asked, emphasizing the "you". You could just tell the king you don't want to get into this idiotic war." The fact that she could say it as if that was all it would take almost made him smile. Almost._

_Pointing, he said, "See that sign. It's an oath I took to always go to the king when summoned." He sighed unsure of what else he could do __but_ show up. Most suddenly, an idea struck Howl to the core. An idea so great, he popped up out of his bed just by thinking about it.

"You could go for me!" he exclaimed. Sophie looked back at him with shocked eyes. Howl just nodded and continued. "You could go as my mother and tell the king that your son is such a cowardly wizard that he couldn't even come see him face to face."

"I-I guess I could. I'm not really sure what to say but it will be easy enough to call you a coward without feeling bad for lieing," she sighed. Howl felt a tug of his heart. He knew he was a coward but he had tried to be brave for her.

"Hmmmm. Your dress. I could brighten it up a bit to make it look a little more attractive than it is," he said to get his mind off of what Sophie had said. She looked down at her teal dress, then gave him a look that would have scared a lion. As if to say, 'I don't need any magic thank you very much.' But she didn't.

"Alright then. Take my hand and we'll go to the door." Howl stood up and wrapped his blanket around him and huddled underneath it and took Sophie's hand. Even though it was wrinkled and cold, Howl could feel the warmth of her younger hand. Slipping his ring on her finger, he said, "Here. This will insure your safe return." Sophie became stiff and brisk at his touch. Her heart pounded loud enough for him to hear. He couldn't help but smile at the sound. Just his touch made her heart race. But that was just because Howl was Howl. No girl could resist him.

As Howl pushed Sophie out of the door, he whispered, "I'll follow close behind." Then he shut the door on her back. Now to think of a disguise. Howl's stomach rolled uneasily at the thought of having to come face to face with Madame Suliman. But he couldn't just leave Sophie there alone. Madame Suliman would figure out quickly enough who Sophie really was, and there was no telling what she would do then.

"What are you going to do Master Howl?" Markel asked tentavily. Howl jumped at the sound of his voice, forgetting for a moment that Markel even existed.

"I'm going to go in disguise Markel. An authority figure. Someone who Madame Suliman will not be expecting." As Howl finished, he turned to Calcifer.

Calcifer raised an flaming eyebrow. "She's going to know it's you no matter what or who you become. Personally I say you go as the king."

Howl thought it over for a moment. "No. Maybe a bird, or one of those over confident men with no looks whatsoever. Of course I would be more beautiful. Or maybe even a dog?" Howl tried the idea on Calcifer. He didn't seem to impressed.

"Oh fine. If you must be so impossible, I'll go as the king." Calcifer nodded his consent as Howl headed up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Howl, we need to discuss this." This was not what he wanted to hear, but he slowly trudged back down the stairs. Finally falling into the chair.

Markel looked between Howl's sad face and Calcifer's serious, worrying one before deciding to go to his room. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Look Calcifer, there's nothing going on. I could have an girl I wanted, so why would I choose just one?" Howl tried a flippant note. Calcifer wasn't buying it.

"You can't lie to me. Every time you even get in the same room as her, your heart jumps. You have feelings for her. Actual feelings. And don't forget, I can read your thoughts as well. We do have a contract you know. And truthfully, she's more perfect than any of those other girls you've chased after over the years. Not to mention she actually puts us in our place." Howl averted his eyes from Calcifer. "Don't you dare tell me you don't care about her. That ring you gave her lets you hear what she's saying. Lets _you_ know that she's safe."

"Sophie's just another girl," Howl replied too quickly. It sounded more as if he was trying to assure himself of that than Calcifer. Calcifer obviously heard it too.

_She's too stubborn for someone like me as well. It would never work out._

_Maybe that's not the worst thing for you. _Calcifer was not happy.

"Let's just work on your disguise. I'm getting tired of this but that's part of the contract. The contract I want out of." Howl nodded. As he stood his clothes started to change. The royal green suit the king was known for melted from his normal clothes. With a grimace, he also allowed his face to start changing. First becoming more sharp and losing his boyish roundness. Lastly growing the awful mustache with the handlebars the king had worn for years. Howl's chest expanded and became even more well built. In a matter of seconds, the king stood in the middle of Howl's moving castle.

"Must be off," Howl tipped his hat as he tried out his new voice. Rough and gravely. Definitely not a voice he would ever allow himself to have.

Once in the town square, Howl was able to grab a plane easily. "Just out for an evening stroll." The men nodded vigorously.

Then thoughts started to creep around his mind. _Why in the name of God am I doing this? I've lost my mind. This is what she does to me, drives me to insanity. _

_Don't even try slithering out of this one Howl. You did this, not Sophie. She just gave you the courage you've been needing._

_I hope she can break this contract. I hate you reading my mind._


	7. In Which Sophie is Found Out

**Chapter 6**

Howl continued to fly until he saw the castle. Sophie kept coming to mind as he flew. Sophie needed him. But more than that, more than anything, he needed her, he suddenly realized. His thoughts wandered to Sophie completely then. He could hear her voice even now.

"That's why Howl was so afraid to come see you!" Howl snapped to attention. He wasn't imagining her voice, he was listening to her. He'd forgotten all about the ring he'd given her.

"You lure them here with an invitation from the king, then you strip them of all of their powers! Howl doesn't need you! He can solve his problem with his demon on his own," Sophie finished. Her voice changed from the elderly unsure voice Sophie had grown into, to her beautiful strong voice that knew exactly what she was saying and believed in it.

"I understand now. You're in love with Howl," Suliman mused. Howl heard the smile in her voice without having to look at her.

Sophie shrank back from Suliman, suddenly unsure again. Why would she shrink back so?

Then Howl realized, she did love him! Sophie loved him! She couldn't admit it to herself because she thought he didn't deserve her. That had to be it.

I told you. You were meant for each other. That's why Sophie came to us the night you saved me.

Howl still couldn't come to terms with what he'd just heard. Sophie loved him.

He hadn't realized how engrossed he was in his own thoughts until he almost missed the yard to land in.

Landing slowly and confidently, he made sure to wipe the smile that had taken place on his features. He also made sure to get into character.

"Your majesty."

"As you were," he said, waving his hand. "I thought I had better things to do than sit in another dull war meeting."

"Who's your guest?" he asked, playing dumb.

"This is Mrs. Pendragon. Howl's mother." Howl couldn't help but notice the small smile that seemed to be playing on her lips, as well as the disturbingly familiar looking boys around her. They looked as he had the last time he had seen his teacher.

"Ah yes," Howl continued anyway. He turned to Sophie, hardly able to contain a smile, and said, "You may tell the Wizard Howl I will not be using magic in this war. We've tried using Madame Suliman's magic to protect the palace, but the bombs wind up falling on ctizen's homes instead." He was now staring at Sophie. She was surprised, and she didn't know the half of it.

"You're so eloquent today your majesty." The words had barely left her lips before a booming voice rang out.

"Sulimaaaaaan!" the king's voice boomed. "I've been looking over the numbers and I think we may actually have them beat!" The king looked up and saw Howl. After a moment of confusion, he burst out in laughter.

"That's the best double you've made of me yet! Keep up the good work."

"You majesty," Madame Suliman nodded to the king's back. Then she turned to face Howl. For a moment they all just stared at one another, realization dawning on Sophie's face.

"It's so nice to see you Howl."

"Suliman," he said, tasting the acid in his words.

"You really thought such a pathetic disguise would fool me? Didn't I teach you better?" she asked, amused. She was toying with him. Distracting them, giving her time to do anything she wanted.

"I wasn't trying to fool you," he replied. He realized this to be the truth only after it had been said. "I fulfilled my pledge."

Howl quickly moved to Sophie's side, changing back to himself. As he placed his hands on her shoulders, he finally allowed himself a smile. This was where he should always be, by her side.

"Now mother and I will be going home," Howl said in his normal voice.

"Oh I don't think so." Suliman lifted her staff and brought it down sharply on the floor. Magic erupted at her feet, quickly receding back into the staff. Water exploded all around. Howl made sure to hold on to Sophie's quivering form, his smile still dancing across his lips.

"It's time to show your mother what you really look like." Falling stars started shooting around them, exploding in the air. Finally finding Howl. The smile quickly vanished from his face. He didn't ever want Sophie to see him in his other form.

The stars started dancing and singing their melodic song, drawing Howl in. He couldn't resist changing. Howl pulled Sophie closer from fear. Just as he did, his hand burst into the claws of a pterodactyl sized bird.

Sophie quaked in fear as feathers sprouted from Howl. He was loosing himself. His animal instincts taking over. The bird within Howl wanted to strike out at Suliman. No one would care if he attacked her here.

"Howl! Don't look Howl!" Sophie's angelic voice yelled while covering his face. Howl's mind pulled back sharply. Suliman was still smiling, thinking she was winning this battle. Wings sprouted from Howls' back of Howl's doing this time. Pushing upward, Howl grabbed Sophie and pulled her closer.

Glass shattered in all directions. Howl noticed that his load was heavier than it should have been.

"Oh! Oh." Of course. He'd forgotten, the former Witch of the Waste was still attached to Sophie. That was going to be a problem as well.

Sophie was clinging to Howl as if her life depended on him. He wouldn't let anything hurt her. Love did crazy things. Love. Howl loved Sophie as well. How could he have been so blind. He had always loved her.


End file.
